La secte du Lotus Blanc
by Lotus-en-Bulle
Summary: Dans la Chine Ming, la puissante secte du Lotus Blanc créée sous les Yuan crait de plus en plus de problème à l'empereur...
1. Ying Fa & Meilin

_Disclamer: Les personnages crées par Clamp ne m'appartiennent pas (et c'est bien domage;-))_

**Le Lotus Blanc**

_1re Partie: Ying Fa et Meilin_

Cette histoire se déroule au milieu de la dynastie Ming sous le règne de Zhu Youtang ou Xiaozong dit Hongzhi.

La Famille Li, dirigée depuis des générations par les hommes est tombé aux mains de la dernière épouse de Wou Li, et malheureusement d'après son premier administrateur, la mère de son unique héritier reconnu, Yelan Li. Fille d'un général manchou et d'une princesse impériale, elle est l'une des premières personnalités du royaume et peu à ce titre exercer son pouvoir sur les terres de son mari. Elle n'est pas connue pour sa gentillesse mais plutôt pour sa justesse et son sens de l'honneur, c'est en effet avec et par elle que Hongzhi a été élevé. En faite si ce n'était sa trop grande intégrité, Cheng n'aurait rien eut à lui reprocher, cependant il avait appris à ces dépends que la jeune femme qui lui avait apparu si fragile lors de son arrivé sur le domaine, cachait en réalité une puissante sorcière. Il lui avait volé son peigne, elle lui avait ôté la vue, ainsi il se souviendrait toujours de qui elle était.

Ensuite venait le clan pro occidental dirigé par la sœur de cette dernière, elle-même avait épousé un anglais et avait un fils du même âge que celui de sa jumelle, il était doté des plus grandes grâces et des deux peuples. D'après les étoiles il serait aussi grand que son cousin, plutôt fin, aurait des cheveux noir soyeux, qu'elle s'était promis de lui interdire de couper et d'une paire de magnifiques yeux bleus et possèderait une grand pouvoir spirituel, là où son cousin serait dominé par les arts de la guerre. Faye vivait depuis le départ précipité et définitif de son mari chez sa jumelle. Ainsi les deux garçons seraient élevés ensemble et seraient liés par d'indéfectible lien. Contrairement à sa jumelle, elle était haït par son frère enfin demi-frère si on en croyait les bruit de couloir. Pour ce que cela changeait de toute manière!

Venait ensuite un nombre incalculable de clan tous plus ou moins influent et écouté à la cour et enfin la famille de l'empereur japonais. Dirigée par un vieil homme, le frère du défunt roi, s'étant expatrié depuis l'arrivé au pouvoir de son neveu qui lui avait confié la direction des affaires étrangères et des relations avec le puissant empire chinois. Masaki Amamiya, vivait en Manchourie avec sa famille composée de deux grandes branches, celle de sa fille et celle de sa nièce, petite dernière, illégitime de son frère. Nadeshiko et Sonomi, les deux jeunes femmes avaient grandi ensemble à la cour des femmes de l'impératrice Hino, maintenant mariée pour la première avec un homme doux et bon, fils d'un grand mage très respecté à la cour, Fujitaka. Sonomi avait été légèrement moins heureuse dans son choix, le vieil homme ayant voulu la laisser libre, elle avait épousé un petit seigneur de la cour qui l'avait répudiée après la naissance de sa fille. Maintenant au seuil de sa vie le vieil homme passerait le pouvoir à son gendre, il l'aimait beaucoup comme le fils que les dieux lui avaient refusé. Il savait les affaires de son clan entre de bonnes mains, c'est sans regret qu'il s'éteignit à quelques jours du huitième anniversaire de sa petite fille. Les amandiers devaient être en fleur dans la cour de la cité impériale, il ferma les yeux sur cette dernière image reposante et porteuse d'une époque depuis longtemps révolue. Sa petite fille avait dès son plus jeune âge manifesté des pouvoir certains de même que son frère, ils étaient tous les deux les dignes héritiers de leur père, sans doute ce dernier espérait que l'un d'eux rentre à la cour pour y faire vivre cette branche essentielle et vitale. C'est en cette huitième année du règne du jeune prince qu'il rendit l'âme, on était en 1497.

oOoOo

En cet an 1502, se déroula des évènements qui devaient marquer à tous jamais l'existence paisible de ces clans, une guerre intestine se déroulait autours des dirigeants au Japon et Fujitaka Kinomoto, Seigneur de la Manchourie occidentale, venait d'ordonné le rapatriement de ses enfants vers le domaine désormais familial de Manchourie. Sakura et Touya son fils aîné devait pour cela passer par des chemins détournés et peu sur, c'est ainsi que deux mois après le départ de ses enfants chéris, il apprit leur infortune et la rencontre qui valut le prix maximum à Touya. Le jeune homme maintenant âgé de presque 18 ans avait périt en tentant de sauver sa sœur, lors d'un assaut des bandits. Cette dernière avait disparu et personne ne l'avait depuis lors revue, la mort dans l'âme Fujitaka avait nommé sa petite cousine Tomoyo héritière de son titre. Sa pauvre épouse au cœur déjà bien fragile ne résista cependant pas à la nouvelle et mourut quelques mois plus tard.

Et c'est en 1505 que se déroule notre histoire, lors d'une nuit sans lune dans une riche demeure du centre de Shanghai. Deux silhouettes se faufilèrent en silence sous les fenêtres du maître des lieux, un influent politicien proche de l'empereur et tuteur à la cour d'une princesse Manchoue. L'une des deux ombres la plus petite, aidé de son pied d'appel s'éleva et parvient sans un bruit à la fenêtre de l'homme, elle sortit de son étui sa lame et en deux coups se tailla une ouverture dans la cloison en papier de riz qui fermait pièce, elle sortit un poignard doré à la garde duquel pendant une petite fleur de lotus en verre blanc et se dirigea à tâtons vers la silhouette endormie. Un éclat métallique reflété par une étoile, aucun cri et seulement des draps tachés à l'encre indélébile du sang de leur possesseur. L'ombre ressort de la pièce sauta du balcon sans un bruit et se fondit dans la nuit ave sa jumelle.

Quelques jours plus tard à Pékin dans le quartier des maison clause et autres lieux de perdition. Un jeune homme entra dans la grande bâtisse en fond de rue. Sur le fronton on pouvait lire "Dans les yeux des anges", une petite lanterne rouge était allumée dans l'entré, le jeune homme entra. À l'intérieur on entendait des rires, quelques cavalcades et enfin un grand homme brun surgit devant lui. Il était plutôt grand, vu qu'il le dépassait d'environ une tête, avec des yeux noirs dénuer d'expression et des cheveux qui lui tombe devant le regard, il semble jeune et le jeune homme qui venait d'entrer se demanda pendant une minute comment un homme de cet âge avait pu se retrouver gérant d'un tel établissement.

«Maître Li, Madame Hu m'a prévenu de vos préférences et habitudes, nous espérons que vous trouverez toujours votre convenance ici, le salua l'homme.

-Qu'est-il arrivé à Madame Hu? Répondit le jeune homme.

-Elle a été suspectée de sorcellerie et complot contre l'empereur, j'ai également dû me séparer des quelques-unes des ses courtisanes.

-Lesquelles?

-Mesdemoiselles Soleil d'occident, Danseuse des neiges, Filon d'Argent, et Diamant.

-Vous avez toujours Mademoiselle Destin des eaux?

-Oui, répondit l'homme en s'inclinant légèrement laissant une foule de serviteur conduire le jeune homme vers l'une des nombreuses chambres à l'étage de l'établissement.»

L'homme partit derrière dans la grande cour de la demeure où près un bassin un petit comité entièrement constitué de femme, toutes habillées de façon fort plaisante, bavardaient et plaisantaient. Il en repéra trois un peu à l'écart qui semblait discuter à voix basse, la première était une fille qui avait environ 20 ans de longs cheveux noirs, des yeux bleu et un sourire éclatant, la seconde avait aux alentours de 16 ans elle est brune comme la première et ses yeux rieurs étaient d'une jolie couleur d'ambre et la dernière et la seule qui ici n'était pas une courtisane, avait de très longs cheveux auburn ondulés, elle avait comme la seconde 16 ans.

«Destin des eaux! Interpelle-t-il.

-Maître Toya, répond la grande brune vêtue d'une magnifique robe bleue miroitante.

-Le jeune Li, t'attends!

-J'y vais, répondit la jeune femme un large sourire accroché au visage.

-Mei, Ying! Vous servirez dans la chambre de Maître Li.

-Bien Toya, répondirent les deux jeunes filles.

-Y-a-t-il une raison particulière à cet ordre? Hasarda la brune.

-Aucune à part le fait de Ming et Ling sont absente aujourd'hui, répondit-il avant de tourner les talons.

-Prête Ying?

-Si on fait abstraction du fait que je n'ai jamais fait ça, oui! Répondit la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn.

-Tu verras c'est pas très compliqué, la rassura la première.»

Ce qu'aurait bien voulu savoir Ying, c'était pourquoi tout à coup Toya lui ordonnait de servire dans les chambres alors que d'habitude il faisait tous pour la tenir la plus éloignée possible des clients. Enfin comme il venait de le dire il manquait Ming, de manière définitive et Ling était sur son jour de repos donc il faudrait bien s'y coller. Les deux jeunes filles se dirigèrent donc vers l'étage, enlevèrent leur sur-robe turquoise et vert d'eau. Elle rentrèrent discrètement dans la grande pièce, où elles furent surprises de ne pas trouver Destin des eaux ou Yu. Il y avait uniquement le jeune maître Li alangui dans une montagne de coussin, il semblait détendu à l'extrême en attendant la jeune femme. Il se releva un petit peu lorsqu'il entendit quelqu'un ouvrir la cloison, mais ce n'était toujours pas Destin des eaux. Dans l'encadrement de la porte se tenait une brune qu'il avait déjà vu une fois et de dos il y avait une jeune fille à la chevelure auburn et ondulée. Il n'eut pas le temps de pousser plus loin son observation car sa dame venait d'arriver, elle surprit cependant le regard du jeune homme sur la jeune femme qu'elle considérait comme sa petite sœur. Yu congédia les filles dès qu'elle eurent fini de servire et les deux jeunes filles sortirent et s'installèrent derrière le paravent où des instruments de musique les attendaient. Mei se saisie d'un Niutuiqin (Violon traditionnel chinois) et Ying un Xiao (flûte à bec).

oOoOo

Xiaolang rentra au palais où sa mère et son cousin l'attendaient, sa mère semblait irritée et anxieuse et son cousin lui jeta un regard amusé. Yelan Li était une femme très belle mais également très froide, peu osait l'approcher et ses détracteurs murmuraient qu'elle pratiquait la sorcellerie, malgré cela elle avait la confiance de son demi-frère, l'empereur. Eriol Hiiragizawa, avait à peu près le même âge que lui et faisait comme lui partie de l'armée de son oncle. D'ailleurs le jeune homme devait revenir de son service car il portait encore son uniforme. Xiaolang salua respectueusement sa mère et adressa un signe discret à son cousin.

«Xiaolang, venez votre oncle vous attend dans une salle d'audience, lui dit sa mère.»

Il inclina la tête et les deux jeunes hommes suivirent la femme jusqu'à une petite salle adjacente à la salle principale. L'empereur, leur oncle, était assit dans ses encombrantes robes jaune bouton d'or sur une montagne de coussins qui lui servait de trône. Arrivé dans la pièce les trois solliciteurs firent un salut impeccable et se relevèrent en attendant que Xiaozong décide de parler.

«L'heure est grave, commença l'empereur en fixant sa demi-sœur. Je viens d'apprendre que Sho Maibug a été assassiné, il y a quelques jours. C'était le tuteur à la cours de la princesse Tomoyo de Manchourie qui doit arriver dans un mois. Il fit une pause, Yelan je souhaite que Xiaolang et Eriol se rendent en Manchourie pour escorter la princesse et reste avec elle durant tous le temps que durera son séjour à la cour.

-La princesse Tomoyo n'est-elle pas Japonaise? Demanda Yelan.

-Si, mais sa famille vit en Manchourie depuis très longtemps, ce sont d'excellent diplomates, et chose rare de nos jours ils sont intègres, j'avais une grande affection pour son grand-père.

-Il en sera fait comme vous le souhaitez, lui affirmèrent les deux jeunes hommes.

-Peut-on savoir qui a commandité l'assassinat de maître Maibug?

-La secte du Lotus Blanc, répondit l'empereur.

-Je vous promets que la princesse Tomoyo arrivera vivante à la cour, lui assura Yelan.»

Ils laissèrent l'empereur et rentrèrent dans l'aile du palais qui leur était réservé, Faye les accueillit, elle serra son fils dans ses bras et s'inclina à l'adresse de son aînée et de son neveu.

«Quelles nouvelles? Demanda-t-elle anxieuse.

-Zhu envoie les garçons dans le Mandchoukouo pour escorter une princesse à la cour dont le précepteur vient d'être assassiné par le Lotus Blanc.

-Et moi qui espérais que je pourrais voir mon fils.

-Nous revenons dans un mois mère, lui reprocha Eriol.

-Et tu viens à peine de rentrer d'un mois de manœuvre au sud, se lamenta Faye.

-Nous allons préparer nos affaires et chercher quelque affaire à la caserne, les informa Xiaolang en tirant son cousin vers la sortie.

-Merci, lui souffla ce dernier un fois le portique passé.

-De rien, c'est une chance que mère ne soit pas aussi démonstrative, plaisanta Xiaolang.

-Hum, tu étais où?

-Tu me le demandes?

-Chez madame Hu, confirma Eriol.

-Enfin madame Hu a été arrêtée il paraît c'est un homme qui tient la boutique maintenant.

-Il y a de nouvelle fille? Demanda Eriol une lueur d'intérêt au fond du regard.

-Je crois.

-Et?

-De longs cheveux auburn, les yeux vert émeraude et la peau couleur pêche, commença Xiaolang.

-J'adore, commenta son cousin.

-Je l'ai vu le premier.

-Je suppose que c'est là qu'on va?

-Tu suppose bien.»

Ils marchèrent encore un peu et arrivèrent à la maison clause, des rires résonnaient de coursive de l'étage et des chants de la salle intérieure. Ils entrèrent et comme quelques heures auparavant, le jeune homme apparu devant eux, un sourire bizarre plaqué sur le visage.

«Maître Li, dit-il en s'adressant à Xiaolang. Maître Hiiragizawa. Que puis-je pour vous?

-J'aimerais voir la jeune fille aux cheveux auburn, que j'ai vu tout à l'heure, lui répondit Xiaolang.

-J'ai peur que cela soit impossible, répondit l'homme.

-Pourquoi cela? Demanda Xiaolang en fronçant les sourcils.

-Miss Fa, n'est pas une courtisane, maître, répondit le gérant.

-Je pense que nous pourrons trouver un arrangement, suggéra Eriol.

-Je me dois d'insister sur le fait que miss Fa n'est absolument pas destinée, ni entraînée aux arts de la chambres à coucher.

-Combien m'en coûtera-t-il? Demanda Xiaolang en sortant une bourse.»

L'homme ferma les yeux, prit une profonde inspiration, il semblait réfléchir à toute vitesse, se tenant à la colonne en bois proche. Quand il les rouvrit les deux jeune homme purent y lire une certaines répugnance et une tristesse insondable.

«5 soleils d'or, répondit-il à contre cœur.

-C'est le triple des autres, fit remarquer Xiaolang en fouillant dans la bourse.

-Et pour vous maître Hiiragizawa? Demanda-t-il en empochant les pièces dorées que lui tendait Xiaolang.

-Avez-vous toujours Soleil d'occident?

-Elle a été arrêtée en même temps que madame Hu.

-Et Lune céleste?

-Lune céleste, n'est pas en état d'exercer pendant un moment, lui dit en baissant la tête le gérant.

-Eh, et bien vous n'avez qu'à m'en envoyer une autre parmi les jeunes, répondit Eriol.

-Peut-être Caresse du vent? Proposa l'homme.»

Une jeune femme au regard doux violet entra, Eriol acquiesça et la jeune fille ressortit.

«Je vais leur dire de se préparer et demander que l'on s'occupe de vous en attendant, dit l'homme en claquant des mains.

-Comme vous voudrez, répondirent ensemble les cousins.»

Une foule de personne se pressa autour d'eux, les invitant à les suivre vers l'étage. Pendant ce temps l'homme se rendit dans la cuisine où se trouvait toujours à cette heure-ci Mei et Ying pour préparer le repas et s'occuper des enfants des filles. Il les y trouva avec Yu, Feining et les enfants, en train de parler à voix basse.

«Maître Ao! Le remarqua Feining en se relevant pour sortir.

-Un problème Maître? Lui demanda Yu en voyant sa mine soucieuse.

-Un gros problème, confirma l'homme.

-Que se passe-t-il? Demanda Mei.

-Maître Li est ici, commença-t-il.

-Et?

-Il a demandé à voir Ying, lâcha le gérant en regardant la jeune fille tressaillir.

-Mais c'est impossible, Ying n'est pas là pour ça, commença Yu.

-J'ai refusé, jusqu'à ce que je ne puisse plus, les informa l'homme.

-Pourquoi Toya? Lui demanda Tristement Ying en se relevant.

-Il est puissant Ying plus puissant que n'importe qui, expliqua Toya. C'est le neveu de l'empereur.

-Peut-être qu'une autre pourrait prendre sa place? Suggéra Feining.

-Personne ne lui ressemble, et c'est d'ailleurs pour ça qu'il la remarquée.

-Mais…

-Ying, Mei et Fei vont t'aider à te préparer, je ne peux rien faire, il est essentiel que tu sois là pour la prochaine réunion.

-Je ne pourrais jamais.

-Suffit, dépêché vous, s'énerva Toya.»

Les filles sortirent et partirent en direction de la chambre de Fei. Cette-dernière choisit une jolie robe bleu glacier pour Ying pendant que Mei la coiffait. La robe mettait en valeur la jeune fille qui une fois maquillée et coiffée ressemblait énormément à Fei mais en rousse. Mei la conduisit ensuite jusqu'à la grande salle où attendaient les deux jeunes hommes derrière un panneau elles remarquèrent que Aimei les attendait pour entrer. Elle adressa un sourire encourageant à Ying et attrapa sa main au moment où Mei la lâcha pour ouvrit les rideaux. Ying tremblait légèrement, mais dans son fort intérieur elle n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à Toya, il l'avait toujours protégée alors ce n'était pas maintenant qu'il allait arrêter surtout alors qu'il attendait la venue de Yuki. Caresse du vent avança tenant toujours la main de Ying, ses longs doigts enlacé dans les siens. Eriol et Xiaolang se retournèrent lorsque la musique cessa, pour leur signaler l'arrivé des demoiselles. Elles marchaient côte à côte, la jeune fille au regard violet les regarda tous deux avec une sorte de tristesse et s'inclina entraînant Ying dont elle n'avait toujours pas lâché la main. C'est à ce moment que les garçons remarquèrent que Ying tremblait de peur et que sa compagne la tenait autant pour la rassurer que pour l'empêcher de partir. Eriol jugea la jeune fille que son cousin avait choisit magnifique, mais s'étonna aussi quelque peu qu'à son âge le gérant ne l'ait pas mise sur le marché, enfin peut-être était-elle une parente. Xiaolang de son côté considéra les deux jeunes femmes puis se leva et releva Ying qu'il entraîna derrière lui, légèrement brutalement. La jeune fille se raidit mais le suivit, Eriol secoua la tête et reporta son attention sur sa courtisane.

«Caresse du vent?

-Caresse du vent, répondit-elle en se relevant pour le rejoindre.»

Elle avait une voix claire et chantante qui s'accordait délicieusement avec ses yeux. Il lui tendit la main et elle le releva, montrant une force peu commune, et il l'entraîna silencieusement jusqu'à sa chambre. De son côté Xiaolang était arrivé et Ying le regardait maintenant avec une lueur incertaine dans le regard. Si Toya n'avait jamais voulu qu'elle devienne une courtisane c'était, avant tout car il pensait que la jeune fille était issue de la noblesse et qu'une femme arrivant non vierge dans ce milieu n'était plus rien, mais à quoi bon expliquer cela à cet individu, il se moquerait d'elle, c'était certain. Cela faisait déjà deux minutes que le jeune homme fixait la fenêtre et l'avait laissé là au milieu des coussins. Il finit par se retourner, et considéra la jeune fille qui était étendue sur le lit dans la position où il l'avait laissé. Son grand manteau bleu glacier étalé tel une corolle autour d'elle, sa robe gris argenté était brodée sur le bustier d'une fleur de lotus et ses cheveux remontés en chignon étaient ornés de fleur blanche.

«Tu t'appel? Lui demanda Xiaolang la faisant sursauter.

-Ying Fa, répondit-elle calmement.

-C'est joli! Et ça te va bien! Ajouta-t-il en se détournant

-Merci, seigneur prince, dit-elle en baissant les yeux.

-Tu ne ressembles pas aux filles d'ici, fit-il remarquer au bout d'un moment.

-Comment cela? S'étonna Ying.

-Je ne sais pas!»

Il se rapprocha d'elle et s'assit à côté en prenant garde de ne pas froisser son manteau. Il crut lire de la panique dans son regard lorsqu'il se tourna vers elle. Il avança une main vers ses cheveux et retira les baguettes qui tenaient ses cheveux, aussitôt libéré ces derniers se mirent à cascader sur ses épaules comme un rideau de feu parsemé de fleur. Elle le laissa les lisser comme il l'aurait fait avec un chat, il semblait hypnotisé par leur parfum et leur couleur. Ying fini par tourner la tête vers le jeune homme et se retrouva face à deux perles d'ambre profondes et insondables. Xiaolang se leva finalement, et retourna vers la fenêtre,

«Tu m'accompagnerais à cheval?

-Si monseigneur le souhaite, je peux, répondit Ying.

-Alors nous allons aller dans la campagne environnante, décréta le jeune homme en se tournant vers elle.

-Il en sera fait selon vos désirs, répondit-elle en lui souriant légèrement.

-Vient, dit-il en lui tendant la main.»

Elle la saisit et ils sortirent, ils descendirent et retrouvèrent Toya qui passait ses nerfs sur un jeu de maijong.

«Maître Li! S'exclama-t-il en voyant le couple se diriger vers lui.»

Le visage du jeune homme était insondable et celui de sa compagne bien que contrarié exprimait un certain soulagement.

«J'aimerais un cheval pour Miss Fa et un autre pour moi!

-Vous…

-Je souhaite me promener en sa compagnie, soyez sans crainte elle sera de retour dans trois heures tout au plus.

-Bien.»

Il sortit et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'un jeune homme aux cheveux étrangement blanc, Ying lui adressa un signe de tête auquel il répondit avant de disparaître dans le patio réservé aux filles.

«Si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui demanda le gérant.»

Il les mena dans la seconde cour intérieure de la bâtisse où deux chevaux attendaient patiemment, le blanc caracola à l'approche de Ying, le second par contre resta de marbre. C'était un grand étalon noir aux yeux rouge, pas placide pour deux sous mais extrêmement obéissant, surtout aux ordres de Ying.

«Je vous présente, Douce mélodie et Tempête noire, dit-il en montrant tour à tour les chevaux.

-Je vais prendre le noir, dit Xiaolang en s'approchant de l'étalon.

-Ying je te laisse au bon soin de Douce mélodie, lui dit Toya. Tient, dit-il en lui tendant un voile blanc.

-Merci, répondit-elle en le fixant dans ses cheveux pour masquer son visage.

-Est-ce bien nécessaire ? Demanda Xiaolang.

-Elle le retira sitôt que vous serez hors de Pékin mais dans son sein je préfère l'anonymat pour ma cousine, répondit Toya.»

Ainsi, elle était bine de sa famille, pas étonnant qu'il ne l'ait jamais vu ni même remarquée, elle devait toujours être dans la partie inaccessible de la bâtisse. Sakura sourit en entendant Toya, il était prêt à mentir pour la protéger, c'était bon à savoir pour ce qui suivrait, elle en était certaine. Quoiqu'il la protégeait peut-être comme ça de peur que Yuki ne lui tombe dessus… Ils sortaient de la ville au moment où, elle reprit conscience qu'elle n'était pas seule.

«Je crois que vous pouvez le retirer, lui laça la voix du Chinois.

-Je le pense aussi, dit-elle en joignant le geste à la parole.

-Vous êtes absolument magnifique, lui confia-t-il alors qu'ils arrêtaient leur monture.

-Je m'en doute, sans ça vous n'auriez pas forcé mon cousin à me sortir de la cour des femmes.

-Forcé n'est pas vraiment le mot!

-Qu'est-ce que vous attendez de moi, mon seigneur? Lui demanda-t-elle de but en blanc.

-Au départ je vous voulais et maintenant je ne sais plus.

-Qui a osé dire que les femmes étaient les créatures les plus inconstantes? Plaisanta-t-elle.

-Vous avez sans doute raison.

-Vous êtes différent aussi, monseigneur!

-En quoi? Demanda-t-il surpris.

-Vous étiez venu pour m'avoir et vous avez dû payer le prix maximum connaissant mon cousin et pourtant vous êtes ici avec moi à discuter, et comble de l'horreur pour tous vous venez de me donner raison.

-Hum… disons que j'aime faire les choses à ma façon.

-Je vois, c'est votre manière de vous libérer de votre rang et vos obligations?

-On va dire ça comme ça! Vous vous occupez bien des chevaux!

-C'est vrai, Tempête noire, je l'ai vu naître et je l'ai dressé, c'est pour cela qui semble si calme.

-J'ai remarqué qu'il suivait votre jument comme si elle lui dictait le chemin à suivre!

-C'est un peu ça, mais C'est sans doute parce qu'il est jeune et que la présence de sa mère à ses côté le rend nerveux.

-C'est le fils de Douce mélodie?

-Oui, pourquoi?

-Mais…

-On ne sait pas comment ça se fait, mais pour avoir assisté Douce Mélodie lors de la naissance je peux vous assurer qu'il est bien son fils.

-C'est un contraste, parlez-moi de vous, coupa Xiaolang en mettant pied à terre.

-Que voulez-vous savoir?

-Tout!

-Je ne sais pas tout sur moi, j'ai perdu la mémoire il y a trois ans, répondit-elle en se laissant glisser au pied de l'animal.

-Votre cousin à dû vous raconter quelques anecdotes, non?

-Je ne vis avec lui que depuis six mois, répondit Ying.

-Oh!»

Ying s'assit dans l'herbe du champ environnant et sentit bientôt Xiaolang la rejoindre, les chevaux broutaient non loin derrière.

«Et comment se passe la vie dans la cours de femmes?

-Les filles qui sont ici, sont toutes très liées, et les enfants vivent avec nous.

-Ce doit être très vivant!

-Ça change du monastère.

-Le monastère?

-J'y ai vécu pendant un an, expliqua Ying.

-Puis-je me permettre quelque chose? Lui demanda-t-il.

-Quoi?

-Ça!»

Il colla sa bouche sur celle de la jeune fille, qui ne l'ayant pas vu venir resta figée. Il s 'écarta de son visage pour la regarder, elle semblait légèrement stupéfaite et confuse. Il recommença son action et la jeune femme lui répondit, pas avec passion, car elle ne le faisait que pour éviter les ennuis, mais avec un je ne sais quoi de plaisir. Le Chinois poussa son avantage plus loin et bientôt se retrouva sur la jeune fille qui le laissait faire. Il descendit légèrement et la sentit se raidir imperceptiblement, cependant il continua puisqu'elle ne le repoussait pas. Et de fils en aiguille il finit par la faire sienne sans qu'elle eut protesté ou même pleuré, chose étonnante selon lui. Elle devait posséder un certain contrôle sur la douleur qu'elle pouvait ressentir. Ils restèrent un long moment étendu dans l'herbe après puis la jeune fille ramassa son manteau et entreprit de remettre un peut d'ordre dans sa tenue. Elle attacha ses cheveux en un chignon très simple, sa coiffure n'ayant pas résisté à l'assaut du jeune homme. Xiaolang se releva sur les coudes pour la regarder faire, elle ne semblait ni spécialement heureuse ni spécialement blessée, juste inaccessible et imperméable à ce qui l'entourait.

«Je vous ai blessée? Demanda-t-il sur le chemin du retour.

-Non, répondit-elle un peu sèchement.

-Vous m'en voyez désolé, soupira-t-il. Je pensais…

-Si vous aviez pensé nous n'en serions pas là!

-Je ne vous permets pas, s'indigna le jeune Li.

-Vous devriez rentrer seigneur Li, il se fait tard, lui suggéra Ying.

-J'ai assuré à votre cousin que je vous raccompagnerai…

-Je ne rentre pas, lança Ying en se dirigeant vers un quartier plutôt huppé de la ville.

-Où allez-vous?

-Chez un ami qui me veut du bien, répondit-elle hermétique

-Écoutez Ying, si vous ne vouliez pas vous n'aviez qu'à le dire, maintenant nous rentrons chez votre cousin!

-Ying Fa! L'interpella une voix froide et charmante à la fois.»

Il se retourna et remarqua le jeune homme aux cheveux blanc, qu'il avait aperçu dans la maison close. Il lui rappelait vaguement quelqu'un mais qui mystère.

«Yuki, je me rendais chez toi!

-Accompagné du Seigneur Li?

-Non, j'étais en train de lui expliquer que je n'avais plus besoin de lui.

-Vous devriez rentrer, Maître Li, les rues de Pékin ne sont pas tous ce qu'il y a de plus sur à ces heures, lui suggéra avec un sourire ironique Yukito. Je prendrais soin de ma sœur, n'ayez craintes, rajouta-t-il.»

Xiaolang finit par capituler, légèrement mal à l'aise depuis la dernière réplique du jeune homme.

«Je crois que tu lui as fait peur.

-C'était le but, lui assura Yukito. Prête pour une nuit de cheval?

-Et comment! S'exclama avec enthousiasme la jeune fille.

-Fille te doucher, on se retrouve dans une heure devant la porte Sud.

-Oki.»

Elle s'engagea dans une rue qui déboucha sur une grande bâtisse, elle laissa sa monture dans les écuries et monta dans le pavillon.

«Ying! Ça va? Lui demanda Meilin en la serrant dans ses bras.

-On fait avec! Lui répondit la jeune fille.

-Il ne t'as pas blessée?

-Non, je suis ok, je vais prendre une douche, dit-elle en s'éloignant. Au faite Mei, tu en es?

-Qu'est-ce que tu crois.

-À tout à l'heure.»

La jeune fille rentra dans sa chambre, et une vieille femme l'accueillit, lui retirant son manteau qu'elle déposa sur le dossier d'une chaise et entreprit de lui retirer sa robe. Yué était à son service depuis qu'elle était arrivée au sein de l'organisation, la vieille servante lui rendait souvent service et ne se plaignait jamais, une chance qu'elle soit muette et sourde! Une fois la robe enlevée, elle la conduisit jusqu'à sa baignoire et entreprit de lui laver le dos. La jeune fille se laissa faire complètement abandonnée aux bons soins de sa servante. Elle sortit de son bain à nouveau sereine et se sentant légèrement plus propre. Elle revêtit une tenue d'homme, beaucoup plus pratique pour les grandes chevauchées et sortit rejoindre Mei dans la cour qui attendait sur le dos de Dragon des sables.

«Prête?

-Oui.

-Yuki nous attend près de la porte Sud, lui annonça Meilin.

-Je sais, répondit-elle en montant Douce mélodie.»

Elles sortirent de la propriété en silence, et gagnèrent le porte Sud où elle retrouvèrent Yukito emmitouflé dans une grande cape vert foncé.

«Qu'est-ce que c'est? Leur demanda le arde en faction devant la porte.

-Nous partons pour le sud, répondit Yukito en s'avançant dans la lumière.»

Le garde le considéra quelques secondes puis lui demanda d'attendre et rentra dans le poste d'où il ressortit accompagné de son supérieur. Un jeune homme brun, aux yeux bleus. Il s'approcha des trois voyageurs et fixa avec insistance Ying qui ne le regardait pas le moins du monde.

«Vous pouvez y aller, dit-il au bout d'un moment.

-Merci, répondit Yukito en se tournant vers les deux jeunes femmes qui passaient déjà les portes.»

Une fois hors de la ville, il partirent au galop laissant Pékin derrière eux, et se retrouvèrent bientôt au milieu des champs. Ils gagnèrent la forêt et disparurent dans le noir.

oOoOo

«Ying tu passes par derrière avec Mei, Hoishi et moi on s'occupe de l'entré, lui souffla Yuki.

-Oui chef.»

Les deux jeunes filles maintenant vêtues de noir de pied en cape, contournèrent la maison et se rendirent dans le jardin où apparemment leur proie faisait un tour. Un noctambule, c'était bien leur vaine, il n'aurait pas put comme l'autre lourdaud avoir un sommeil de plomb? Les deux jeunes filles se séparèrent pour encercler leur proie qui loin de se douter de sa prochaine infortune contemplait la lune dans l'étang où les poissons rouges tournaient en rond. Il avait une jeune fille accrochée au bras qui, d'après ce que pouvaient constater les deux filles, n'était pas très habillée. L'homme saisit la chevelure de la jeune fille pour diriger sa tête vers ce qui devait être son sexe. Meilin observa Ying qui de l'autre côté du couple n'avait qu'une envie, celle d'intervenir et tuer ce porc. Mei lui fint un signe de la tête et la jeune fille se glissa vers lui le plus silencieusement possible. Elle ne se releva qu'une fois derrière lui, elle leva sa dague et la planta dans le cœur de l'homme qui ouvrit les yeux surprit et se leva faisant tomber la jeune fille qui se dépêcha de ramper jusqu'à Meilin qui lui tendit une cape noire. Sakura regarda l'homme se noyer dans son sang avec un brin de délectation puis rejoint les filles avec qui elle retourna vers les montures où les attendaient les garçons.

«Il a rejoint son bon ami, lui confirma Ying en arrivant prêt de lui.

-Nakuru, je suis content de te revoir, glissa à la jeune femme Yukito en la serrant dans ces bras.

-Moi aussi, Toya va bien?

-Très bien, il t'attend avec impatience, c'est pas tous les jours que l'on retrouve sa fiancée! S'exclama Mei.

-Faudrait pas pendre racines, leur fit remarquer Ying.»

Ils acquiescèrent et remontèrent en selle, arrivé à la hauteur du premier village ils se séparèrent. Il fut convenue que Nakuru voyagerais avec Hoishi, ce dernier était son frère et l'accompagnait chez son fiancé habitant en ville, quant aux trois autres ils iraient comme à l'allé.

* * *

Voilà je ne sais pas encore combien il y aura de partie mais bon.

_Next Access: Tomoyo Hime et le Lotus_


	2. Tomoyo Hime & Le Lotus

**La secte du Lotus Blanc**

_Partie 2 : Tomoyo Hime et le Lotus_

Arrivé au pavillon familiale Xiaolang se rendit compte qui avait toujours l'étalon de la maison de plaisir, il irait le rendre demain en même temps qu'il reverrait le jeune fille. Il avait beaucoup aimé son après-midi passé en sa compagnie et adoré la posséder. Par contre son comportement sur le retour lui avait laissé une drôle d'impression, enfin surtout sa rencontre avec le frère aîné de cette dernière, son visage ne lui était pas inconnu. Il sourit en repensant à la tête qu'elle avait eut en le voyant nu prêt à la faire sienne, par contre il ne s'expliquait pas par qu'elle miracle elle avait put ne rien sentir au moment précis où il lui avait prit sa virginité. C'était la première fois qu'une fille dans ces conditions ne disait rien ni même n'émettait une seule plainte. Il rentra dans le pavillon où son serviteur l'informa que son cousin était de garde le soir même à la porte Sud et que sa mère était partie rendre visite à son très cher frère. Il fut tenté pendant quelques secondes de retourner voir Ying mais se ravisa en entendant une légère musique s'élever de la pièce principale. Il entra en trouva ses sœurs en train de jouer, la plus jeune chantait d'une voix calme et douce.

« Xiaolang, tu as passé une bonne journée ? Lui demanda Sheifa une fois le morceau terminé.  
-Oui, et vous ?  
-La cour est ennuyante mais on s'y fait, répondit Fuutie.  
-Je crois que je vais pleurer sur votre triste sort, répondit sarcastiquement le jeune homme.  
-C'est ça moques-toi, se défendit Fanlen. On verra qui se rira bien le dernier.  
-C'est vrai que voyager en compagnie d'une princesse étrangère, doit-être cent fois plus amusant.  
-Grr !  
-Grand frère ? »

Il se retourna pour voir Feimei, sa jeune sœur, traînant derrière elle une vieille veste élimée du jeune homme qui lui servait de doudou.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a Fei ?  
-J'ai fait un cauchemar, je peux dormir avec toi, dit ?  
-Fei tu as bientôt dix ans, tu ne crois pas que tu es un peu grande pour ça ?  
-Mais j'ai peur, se justifia la petite fille.  
-File dans ma chambre, j'arrive, lui répondit Xiaolang attendri par sa bouille.  
-Tu es une vraie terreur Xiao, se moqua gentiment Sheifa.  
-Oh ça va ! »

Le lendemain il se leva tôt fini de préparer ses affaires et attendit que son cousin rentre, ce qui devait être le cas car, il entendait la mère de ce dernier s'exclamer, comme elle le faisait quand il était présent.

« Eriol, bonne nuit ? Lui demanda Xiaolang en arrivant dans la pièce principale du pavillon.  
-Excellente et toi ?  
-Fei !  
-Tu as encore craqué devant son regard implorant, se moqua son cousin.  
-Te moque pas de moi ! T'es d'attaque pour faire quelques courses avec moi en ville ?  
-Toujours répondit son cousin qui n'avait que trop bien saisit le message. »

Ils marchèrent donc en ville achetant et laissant leur adresse pour être livré, ce dont ils auraient besoin durant ce voyage.

« Alors ton après midi ? Lui demanda Xiaolang.  
-Parfaite et la tienne cher cousin ?  
-Un véritable paradis, souffla Xiao. Je ne me suis jamais autant sentit en phase avec une courtisane.  
-Ce qui n'est pas peu dire. »

Ils entrèrent dans la maison de plaisir et une jeune femme se porta à leur rencontre. Elle devait être enceinte et se mouvait avec une élégance tout à son avantage, malgré sa condition. Lorsque Eriol l'avait vu pour la première fois il avait cru que toute les courtisanes de cette maison close étaient des princesses enlevées. Lune Céleste les salua avec un profond respect.

« Maîtres Li et Hiiragizawa, que puis-je pour vous ? Leur demanda-t-elle en souriant.  
-J'aimerais beaucoup revoir Miss Fa, répondit Xiaolang.  
-J'ai bien peur que ce soit impossible, Ying est partit hier soir pour le sud, elle devrait être de retour dans une semaine, lui expliqua Feining.  
-Je voulais juste lui rendre son cheval.  
-Ling ! Tempête Noire est de retour !  
-Je m'en occupe, lui répondit une voix féminine cassée.  
-Souhaitez-vous autre chose ?  
-Juste savoir comment tu as fait pour te retrouver enceinte ? Lui demanda Eriol.  
-Je me suis trouvée dans votre lit au mauvais moment, répondit en souriant paisiblement Feining.  
-Vous n'avez aucune preuve de ce que vous avancez ! S'indigna Xiaolang.  
-Aucune, c'est vrai, mais les calendriers correspondent et Maître Hiiragizawa ne m'a pas vraiment permit d'exercer mes talents ailleurs pendant une longue période. Je ne vous demande rien, lui assura Fei. Juste le droit de le garder, il serra élever chez ma sœur loin de Pékin.  
-De toute manière personne ne vous croirait !  
-N'en jurez pas maître Li, je suis sur que ma fille sera ravit d'avoir un peu de compagnie chez ma sœur.  
-Tu ne m'en avais jamais parlé.  
-Croyez-moi Maître Hiiragizawa, vous ne voulez pas savoir, lui assura Lune Céleste.  
-J'en ai assez entendu, bougonna Xiaolang, je rentre !  
-Je te suis. »

Ils partirent laissant Feining retourner à ses occupations habituelles

« Comment cette traînée peut-être sur que c'est toi le père ? S'indigna le jeune homme une fois dehors.  
-Je ne sais pas, mais je lui fais assez confiance pour savoir exactement.  
-Tu es trop crédule mon cher cousin, le railla Xiaolang.  
-Et toi aussi !  
-Comment ça ?  
-J'ai été de garde à la porte Sud toute la nuit et je n'ai vu aucune femme sortir de pékin par cette porte !  
-Qu'est-ce que tu sous-entends ?  
-Que la demoiselle Céleste s'est trompée où bien que ta dernière poupée nous a bernée !  
-Tu penses, qu'elle pourrait être en ville ?  
-Qui sait !  
-Quand tu dis aucune femme, ça veut dire qu'il y a eut des hommes ?  
-Trois cavaliers, dont deux drapés qui sont restés en retrait.  
-Et ?  
-L'homme qui nous a parlé, il me rappelait quelqu'un.  
-Comment ?  
-De taille moyenne, le teint pâle et les cheveux gris blanc…  
-Avec des lunettes et un regard gris glacé ?  
-Comment tu le connais ?  
-C'est le frère de Ying Fa !  
-Hum…  
-À quoi tu penses ?  
-Que ça explique les formes qui le suivait, après tous il n'est pas interdit d'omettre le sexe de ses compagnons.  
-Eriol mon chéri ! Lui sauta dessus sa mère.  
-Je vais très bien mère.  
-Vous êtes encore allé traîner, n'est-ce pas ?  
-Ma tante vouas avez un esprit très déductif se moqua Xiaolang.  
-Yelan vous attend.  
-On y va, répondit rapidement Eriol pour échapper à sa mère. »

Ils se rendirent dans le bureau de Yelan qui rangeait un rouleau dans sa bibliothèque.

« Xiaolang, Eriol, vous devez partir ce soir et lorsque votre mission aura prit fin vous nous rejoindrez à Hon Kong.  
-Des problèmes Mère ?  
-Trois fois rien…  
-Vous êtes sur ?  
-Puisque je te le dis Xiaolang !  
-Veuillez me pardonner mère !  
-Finissez vos paquets et dépêchez-vous. »

Puis elle les congédia et attrapa un autre rouleau qu'elle se mit à parcourir rapidement.  
Le soir même les cousins étaient en route pour le Mandchoukouo et Yelan finissait les paquets familiaux. Son frère avait raison, mieux valais s'éloigner de la cour tant que le Lotus Blanc sévirait. La traversé du désert fut un véritable calvaire pour les Chinois qui une fois arrivé à l'autre bout, quinze jours plus tard, ne souhaitaient en aucun cas le retraverser. Les cavaliers eurent encore trois jours de chevauchée et arrivèrent dans l'immense jardin de palais de la princesse Manchoue.  
Un couple se dirigea vers eux dès qu'ils eurent franchit le portail.

« Bien le bonjour seigneurs commandants, les salua l'homme.  
-Nous sommes envoyés par l'empereur, lui répondit Xiaolang. Nous souhaiterions voir maître Fujitaka.  
-J'ai bien peur que vous deviez vous satisfaire de son intendante, Fujitaka-sama est en ce moment dans les collines.  
-Soit !  
-Chiharu, tu peux t'occuper de ses hommes ?  
-Pourquoi c'est toujours moi qui récupère les corvées ? S'indigna la jeune femme.  
-Moi aussi, je t'aime, répondit le jeune homme. Naoko-chan !  
-Yamazaki-kun.  
-Tu peux aider miss grognon ?  
-Si je dis non, tu vas comprendre oui et si je dis oui tu vas plus me lâcher, répondit la jeune fille. »

Les Chinois observaient avec intérêt l'échange, les Japonaises étaient beaucoup plus libéré que les Chinoises.

« Veuillez me suivre, les invita Yamazaki. »

Xiaolang et Eriol obtempérèrent pendant que les deux jeunes femmes entraînaient leurs hommes vers le quartier des domestiques. Yamazaki s'arrêta devant une grand porte coulissante en papier de riz.

« Sonomi-sama des envoyés de Pékin pour maître Fujitaka.  
-Qu'ils entrent, répondit une voix féminine grave.  
-Maître Sonomi ?  
-Sonomi-Hime ! Répondit la femme vêtue d'un kimono vert tendre assise derrière une table, un thé fumant devant elle.  
-Maître Sonomi, nous sommes envoyés par l'empereur pour escorter votre fille jusqu'à la cour.  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à maître Maibug ?  
-Il a été assassiné, répondit sans détour Eriol.  
-Pourquoi ? S'éleva une nouvelle voix derrière une cloison adjacente.  
-Nous ne sommes pas sur, répondit Xiaolang en fixant la silhouette.  
-Est-ce bien prudent dans ce cas que je me rende à la cour ?  
-Tomoyo-Hime ? »

La silhouette se releva avec un léger tintement de clochette, et les pant de la cloison s'ouvrir pour révéler une jeune femme au teint de porcelaine et aux longs cheveux ébène relevés en une coiffure compliquée, où s'entremêlait harmonieusement ruban, fleur et clochette. Elle portait une robe violet pâle vaporeuse sur laquelle un manteau aubergine décoré de broderie doré était attachée avec une ceinture large du même violet que la robe, formant un gros nœud dans son dos. Elle passa la porte et s'assit sur un coussin près de sa mère, fixant les deux hommes qui cherchaient son regard derrière le voile vaporeux qui cachait son visage.

« Je réitère ma question, est-il bien raisonnable alors que j'entreprenne un tel voyage ?  
-Je pense que vous serez plus en sécurité dans la cité impériale qu'ici, lui répondit Xiaolang.  
-Tous… votre tuteur n'a pas été tué à la cour mais dans son domaine, confirma Eriol.  
-Mère ?  
-Ton cousin fonde beaucoup d'espoir sur ce voyage, lui confia Sonomi.  
-Dans ce cas j'irais déclara Tomoyo. Peut-on connaître vos noms seigneurs commandants ?  
-Li Xiaolang.  
-Hiiragizawa Eriol.  
-L'empereur sait qui tu es, ajouta mystérieusement sa mère.  
-Sonomi ! »

Un homme de grande stature venait de faire irruption dans la pièce. Il avait les cheveux clairs et des yeux bleu vert protégé par une paire de lunette.

« Fujitaka-sama !  
-Je vous serais reconnaissant de ne pas faire-part de vos élucubrations à Li-sama et Hiiragizawa-sama. Tomoyo-chan, va prévenir ton monde que vous partez après-demain.  
-Bien, répondit la jeune femme en se relevant et s'inclinant devant le maître des lieux.  
-Naoko !  
-Oui maître.  
-Mène ses deux étrangers dans leurs appartements.  
-Bien maître, si vous voulez bien me suivre. »

Ils sortirent de la pièce, précédés de la servante qui les conduisit jusqu'à une porte en papier de riz comme le reste des cloisons et portes.

« Naoko-chan !  
-Lika-chan, que se passe-t-il ?  
-Tomoyo-Hime voudrait voir ces messieurs, répondit-elle.  
-Fujitaka-Sama va s'en rendre compte.  
-Mad'moiselle dit de ne pas s'en faire, qu'elle en prend la responsabilité.  
-Bien. »

Ils se remirent donc en marche jusqu'à une porte ouverte, les deux domestiques achevèrent de faire coulisser le double porte. Derrière il y avait une grande pièce remplit de meuble et donnant sur un magnifique jardin uniquement composé de cerisier, œillet et amandier.

« Veuillez ranger ces robes et celle-ci, ordonna une vois cristalline.  
-Princesse, l'appela Lika.  
-Vous pouvez disposer, merci Lika. »

Tous les domestiques sortirent laissant la Japonaise seule avec les deux Chinois.

« Vous allez me trouver impoli, commença Tomoyo. Mais j'aimerais connaître vos ages.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Parce que j'aime savoir qui se trouve en face de moi, et qui me côtoie.  
-18 ans.  
-19 ans.  
-Très bien, la jeune fille sortit d'un meuble, une bassine presque plate en fers remplit d'eau. Eriol-San, vous n'êtes pas marié et pourtant vous allez avoir une petite fille, lui dit avec un sourire derrière son voile la Japonaise. Vous trouvez que votre mère se comporte de manière excessive en votre présence. Xiaolang Li, vous comme votre cousin, n'avez pas de famille cependant votre dernière conquête ne vous apportera que peine et tourment, son passé peut représenter un obstacle, et pour finir, je vous appellerais Shaolan.  
-Comment faîtes vous ? Lui demande Eriol qui venait d'assimiler ses paroles.  
-Votre âge et votre nom suffisent à savoir qui vous êtes, votre date de naissance m'aurait éclairée sur votre avenir, personne ne pratique ce type d'enchantement à Pékin ?  
-C'est interdit à Pékin e à la cour ! »

Tomoyo détailla étrangement Xiaolang, à la fois froidement et malicieusement.

« Nul doute que l'Empereur est fort avisé ! Déclara Tomoyo. Il aurait été bête d'employer la grande voyante et de permettre aux autres d'exercer.  
-Notre oncle n'emploi pas de sorcière !  
-Vraiment ? Demanda-t-elle innocemment.  
-Veuillez cesser vos allégations !  
-Maître Li, je doute que puissiez quoique ce soit. Si vous ne savez pas tous je crains que vos capacités d'évaluation soient alors faussées et que vous évaluiez mal la situation.  
-Qui est ? Demanda Eriol.  
-Tant que vous ne m'aurez pas menée à Pékin vous demeurez sous mes ordres. L'empereur tranchera de ce différant mais ne comptez pas trop sur votre mère, maître Li, elle sera à Hong Kong à ce moment ! »

Xiaolang se leva brusquement et sortit de la pièce, furieux et rapidement. Eriol fixait la jeune femme cachée derrière son voile, il finit par rencontrer son regard. Elle le regardait semblait-il amusée et ne cilla pas avant qu'il ne détourne ses yeux.

« Eriol-San ?  
-Princesse.  
-Vous avez entendu mon cousin, nous partons dans deux jours, d'ici-là j'espère que vous pourrez convaincre votre cousin de ne plus me faire par de son mécontentement. Nos mœurs ne sont assurément pas les mêmes que les vôtres et ici les hérétiques sont ceux qui rejettent la magie. Votre tante et l'empereur me veulent pour symbole et acceptent que j'en fasse usage. Me suis-je bien fait comprendre ?  
-Je comprends parfaitement.  
-Dans ce cas je vous serai gré de me laisser, Lika !  
-Princesse ?  
-Conduisez ces messieurs dans leurs appartements. Ils dîneront avec nous.  
-Bien Tomoyo-Hime. »

Ils sortirent et retrouvèrent Xiaolang qui errait au hasard dans les coursives. La jeune fille les conduisit dans une grande pièce meublée de 2 lits faisant aussi office de canapé, couvert de coussin aux couleurs chaudes. Un bureau, un paravent et deux porte coulissante donnant sur le jardin, il y avait une autre porte devant laquelle se trouvait un guéridon, avec une statuette en ivoire.  
Les garçons s'effondrèrent sur leur lit respectif, une fois la jeune Lika partit. Eriol fixait la statuette qui représentait une jeune fille à genoux sur un tapi de fleur tenant dans les mains une fleur de lotus. Ses longs cheveux cascadaient autour d'elle et étaient parsemés de fleur, ses yeux étaient deux petites émeraudes. Elle ressemblait beaucoup à la princesse Tomoyo avec quelques années de moins. Il se leva et déplaça le guéridon sous le regard intrigué de son cousin. Il fit coulisser la cloison et une odeur de cerise et de pêche lui parvint, la pièce était un peu plus sombre que leur chambre mais tout de même éclairée par des filets de lumière qui filtraient à travers les volets en bois. La pièce était dans les tons rosés et crème, de grands éventails en soie peinte ornaient les murs entre les alvéoles des bibliothèques où étaient rangés des rouleaux, un grand bureau où reposait un nécessaire à écriture et un ensemble de pinceau. Sur l'un des éventails au milieu des fleurs de cerisier un visage d'enfant rieur aux cheveux clair et aux yeux verts. Il entra, et vit un immense lit dans un coin une petite commode où brosses, peignes et ornement divers attendait sagement le retour de leur propriétaire. Qui en apparence n'y était plus venu depuis des années !

« Eriol qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?  
-Viens voir Xiao ! »

Le chinois entra et jeta un coup d'œil circulaire à la pièce, son regard s'arrêta cependant sur l'éventail, il lut les inscriptions qui l'accompagnait : Sakura.

« Xiao, regardes ça ! Ce sont les originaux de nombre de traité de médecine, magie et art martiaux.  
-Et alors ?  
-Même l'empereur n'a pas une bibliothèque aussi bien fournie !  
-Et ?  
-Ça veut dire que cette famille marche au côté des plus grands depuis des générations, qu'ils soient des savants ou des maîtres d'arme.  
-Ils sont tous annotés !  
-Ça veut dire qu'ils ont tous été étudiés !  
-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a d'extraordinaire.  
-Réfléchit, annoter un traiter c'est y apporter des modifications améliorant ou facilitant son usage.  
-Tient celui-là semble entièrement rédigé en canonnais.  
-Passe ! »

Eriol défit le lien qui retenait attaché tous les parchemins en un rouleau, et plein de feuille s'en échappèrent.

« Journal d'un exil, 7 Juin 1502. Nous n'arriverons jamais chez l'empereur, Touya fait son possible pour me rassurer mais ils nous poursuivent, je le sais, je l'a vu il y a longtemps. Ô Amaterasu, grande déesse, protèges-nous de ce mal ! C'est un journal de bord.  
-Celui de la jeune fille ?  
-Sans doute, chaque page est signé d'un pétale de cerisier. Ecoutes ça : Essais sur les ouvrages de maître Read, 1er Septembre 1499. je viens enfin d'obtenir le droit de consulter l'œuvre première du grand Clow Read ! Il a fallut attendre dix ans, six mois pour ouvrir ces précieux rouleaux !  
5 Septembre 1499. Je viens de terminer l'analyse du premier set, les annotations de Touya m'ont bien aidées, quoique son interprétation soit très personnelle pour certain passage. Je ne le lui dirais jamais mais je maîtrise déjà mieux que lui le traité de maître Tao.  
Et elle continu sur deux ans à parler de tous ces traités.  
-Cette gamine, si elle sait réellement la moitié de ce dont elle parle est un génie en art martiaux, médecine et enchantement, termina Xiaolang.  
-Je ne suis pas certain qu'elle puisse encore utiliser tous ces connaissances, écoutes ça, l'écriture a changé : 29 Novembre 1502. Ma petite Sakura ne pourra plus jamais t'écrire cher Kero. Ton élève prodigue est parti rejoindre Yué et son maître, faite que leur âme soient immortel et nous éclairent en ses sombres heures, je t'en supplie Ô Amaterasu ! Nadeshiko-Hime.  
**Sakura-Hime 1489-1502.**  
-En effet…  
-Maître Li, maître Hiiragizawa ?  
-Mince !  
-Maîtres sortez d'ici out de suite, souffla nerveusement la servante. Monsieur va être contrarié, très contrarié !  
-Qu'est-il arrivé à cette Sakura-Hime ? Demanda Eriol.  
-Nous n'en parlons jamais, répondit la jeune femme en remettant le guéridon en place.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-On ne nomme pas les morts ici. La princesse et ses enfants ont mystérieusement disparus.  
-Comment ? Ne put s'empêcher de demander Eriol.  
-On ne sait pas, répondit Lika en entrant. Et puis cela ne vous regarde pas. Notre maîtresse vous prit de bien vouloir accepter ses vêtements. »

Deux jeunes femmes entrèrent, chacune portaient une tenue impeccablement pliée, l'une vert foret et l'autre gris bleu.

« Tu remercieras ta maîtresse pour nous, lui dit Eriol.  
-Autre chose, seigneurs commandants, ne parlez sous aucun prétexte de la petite Hime.  
-C'est entendu !  
-Bonne fin d'après-midi dans ce cas.  
-Merci. »

Les serviteurs sortirent de leur chambre et les deux jeunes hommes se regardèrent avec la même expression. Ils venaient de flairer un truc pas net et étaient bien décidés à découvrir de quoi en retournait. Alors que Xiaolang glissait lentement vers un sommeil réparateur, Eriol s'assit au bureau et commença à rédiger son rapport.  
Après une demi-heure, le silence ambiant qui avait permit à Xiaolang de sombrer dans un profond sommeil fut interrompu par une douce mélodie porté par le vent. Eriol posa son pinceau e se leva pour aller à la fenêtre. C'était une voix féminine qui à n'en pas douter se pensait probablement seule. La mélodie était douce et mélancolique servit par une voix claire et cristalline. Après s'être assuré que Xiaolang dormait effectivement, il s'engagea dans le luxuriant jardin, le chant se mêlait à celui des oiseaux. Il finit par apercevoir une silhouette blanche, assise près d'un bassin entouré de bambou. Il s'avança et découvrit une jeune femme aux longs cheveux ébène ondulés, parsemé de reflets prune, cascadant autour d'elle. Elle semblait chanter pour quelqu'un, tout en caressant une forme couchée devant elle. Il entendit un grognement et le chant cessa immédiatement et une paire d'améthyste et d'ambre le fixèrent. L'animal se leva et contourna sa compagne pour s'approcher prudemment de l'étranger. La jeune femme quant à elle semblait hésiter sur la conduite à suivre, finalement elle se leva et posa un main rassurante sur la tête du tigre.

« C'est bon Spinel. »

Le tigre s'assit près d'elle en fixant toujours Eriol.

« Tomoyo-Hime ?  
-Eriol-san.  
-Je suis désolé, dit-il en se retournant.  
-Ce n'est pas grave, lui assura la jeune femme.  
-Je ne voulais pas ! je suis vraiment navré !  
- Ça n'a aucune espèce d'importance, lui dit-elle en posant l'une de ses fines main sur son épaule. »

Eriol se retourna mais s'empêcha de fixer la jeune femme.

« Vous êtes adorable ! S'exclama Tomoyo.  
-Pourquoi ?  
-Je ne porte ce voile qu'avec les étrangers, ma mère et mon cousin.  
-Mais nous sommes des étrangers !  
-Pour le moment, mais êtes destiné à m'escorter et on se croisera j'en suis certaine beaucoup à la cour.  
-Vous avez raison mais c'est pour ainsi dire bizarre.  
-En quoi ?  
-Et bien pour nous, vous êtes la princesse Tomoyo, celle dont le visage était un voile et qui va sûrement à la cour pour rencontrer son futur époux.  
-Vous n'y êtes pas du tout, j'ai été fiancée, il y a longtemps à Touya-kun, mon petit cousin, cependant depuis son tragique décès, je reste sans prétendant, mon cousin ne veut pas m'imposer quelqu'un d'autre. Si je vais à la cour c'est pour y rencontrer mon père.  
-Je… Vous.. S'emmêla Eriol.  
-Vous allez me côtoyer pendant au moins un mois, autant se connaître, vous ne pensez pas ?  
-Euh si…  
-Princesse !  
-Je vais devoir vous laisser, on se verra ce soir, lui lança Tomoyo en s'éloignant. »

**o0o0o**

Quelques jours plus tard le convoi partait en direction de Pékin, Tomoyo n'avait pas put se séparer de Lika qui de ce fait voyageait avec elle en litière. Xiaolang ne manifestait aucun intérêt à la princesse qu'il n'appréciait pas vraiment malgré sa grande gentillesse et son éducation sans faille. Eriol quant à lui discutait souvent avec elle, son cheval évoluant toujours à la hauteur de la litière. Il avait ainsi apprit que l'ex-mari de sa mère, n'était pas son père et que l'homme s'en étant rendu compte avait refusé de la reconnaître mais que son père, lui, l'avait reconnue. Il ne parvint pas à lui faire dire le nom de son père, mais avait acquis la certitude qu'il demeurait en permanence à la cour. Il avait aussi apprit quel était le lien qu'elle entretenait avec la famille impériale du japon, petit nièce de l'empereur.  
Durant la traversé en sens inverse, les hommes, qui les accompagnaient, s'étaient tendus, car si un groupe de cavaler arrêtait les bandits, une caravane avait plutôt tendance à les attirer. Xiaolang savait de la cour qu'un nouveau groupe sévissait dans cette immensité rocheuse et sablonneuse, dirigé par un certain orage du levant. Il devait en être à leurs dixièmes jours de traversé quand le guetteur avancé remarqua une fine silhouette noir debout au milieu de l'étendue désertique.

« Finalement tu n'avais pas à t'en faire autant, dit Eriol à son cousin.  
-Nous ne sommes pas encore arrivés.  
-Détends-toi Xiao !  
-Chef ! Chef !  
-Yu !  
-Il y a quelqu'un au loin.  
-Et alors ?  
-Vous nous avez demandés de signaler tout fait inhabituelle.  
-Yu pensez-vous vraiment qu'un homme seul puisse nous attaquer ?  
-Non, mais c'est peut-être un éclaireur, suggéra le soldat.  
-Si c'était un bandit vous seriez déjà mort, nous ne sommes pas les seuls sur cette piste c'est tout !  
-Bien chef. »

Yu retourna à son poste, la silhouette avait disparue et lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur où elle se trouvait, il ne trouva d'elle aucune trace, la chaleur devait lui avoir joué des tours. Il attendit que la caravane le rattrape et recommença son inspection, il crut entendre un insecte voler et se tourna pour voir une dague se ficher dans son épaule, là où quelques minutes auparavant se trouvait son cou.

« ALERT… »

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir son mot qu'une deuxième dague venait se planter dans sa gorge. Le convoi s'arrêta et les hommes se lacèrent de par et d'autre de la litière. Ils virent apparaître une dizaine de silhouette vêtue de pied en cape de noir, une cagoule sur la tête, aucun signe distinctif si ce n'était leurs armes, certains semblaient manier le sabre, d'autre le bâton ou encore les dagues.

« Laissez-nous la princesse, elle ne vous importe pas, et il ne vous sera fait aucun mal ! Leur annonça une voix sortie du néant.  
-Ils utilisent un enchantement, souffla Tomoyo à Eriol qui acquiesça.  
-Et si on ne veut pas ? Leur demanda Xiaolang la main sur la garde de son sabre.  
-Alors vous mourez, déclara une autre voix, venant ce coup-ci d'une des plus petit silhouette visiblement désarmée. »

Une pluie de dague et de flèches s'abattit sur le cercle de soldat dont cinq s'effondrèrent, mortellement touchés. Les ombres s'approchèrent prudemment, les duellistes sortirent leurs armes alors que les autres récupéraient leur munition. L'un des soldats n'y tenant plus se jeta sur l'un des assaillants qui l'accueillit d'une large entaille au bras droit. Ce fut le signal de départ des hostilités. Eriol défendait, aidé de deux soldats, la litière alors que Xiaolang avisa le plus massif de leurs adversaires en supposant qu'il était le meneur. L'homme se battait avec un katana dont la lame étincelait dangereusement sous le soleil de plomb. Il fut tiré de son combat par un hurlement d'Eriol. La plus fine des silhouettes ennemies, venait de retirer en émettant un petit rire sa dague du bras gauche d'Eriol, et entrait maintenant dans la litière. Xiaolang abandonna son attaquant et se rua en direction de la litière. Il l'attrapa par derrière et le projeta hors du véhicule, elle atterrit sur le dos avec un craquement sonore mais à la plus grande surprise des cousins se releva et dégaina le katana qui logeait dans son dos et attrapa avec difficulté une des nombreuses dagues qui pendait à sa ceinture. Xiaolang n'eut d'autre choix que de combattre, son adversaire était rapide et précis, mais horriblement horripilant, il riait sans retenue de chacune des attaques du chinois. Ils fut cependant distrait par un cri et se retourna au moment où Xiaolang arrivait, sa lame lui laissa une large entaille en forme de vague dans le dos, et le combattant se laissa choir sur le sol avec un cri et un bruit mate. Xiaolang allait l'achever quand une lame s'interposa, une autre ombre attrapa par son seul bras valide la fine silhouette recroquevillée sur le sol, qui un fois dans ses bras marmonna quelque chose. Aussitôt le vent se leva et une mini tempête de sable les enveloppa lorsqu'elle disparue, il ne restait aucune trace des assaillants et du combat mis à part les hommes morts et les blessés.

« On enterre les mort et on repart, ordonna Xiaolang. Que les blessés grave se remettent en selle ! »

Il ouvrit les rideaux et avisa la princesse, sa servante reniflait bruyamment dans un coin de la litière et la dite princesse le regardait légèrement hagarde.

« Tomoyo-Hime tout va bien ?  
-Je crois que oui, vous avez besoin d'aide.  
-À part si vous possédé des connaissance en médecine.  
-Je peux faire ça. »

Elle sortit quelque minute plus tard et se dirigea directement vers Eriol, suivit de sa femme de chambre.

« Faîtes voir, lui demanda-t-elle gentiment. »

Il ôta sa chemise sur un côté, Tomoyo grimaça et avança une main.

« C'est vous qui avez retiré la lame ?  
-Non.  
-Lika va me chercher mon nécessaire à chirurgie dans la malle.  
-Tout de suite princesse.  
-Vous avez aussi étudié les traité de médecine ?  
-Comment ça aussi ? Vous n'avez tout de même pas pénétré dans la chambre de la ma cousine ?  
-J'ai bien peur que si !  
-Non je ne les ai pas étudiés, mais elle m'a apprit quelques trucs, assez pour m'occuper de votre bras.  
-Tenez princesse.  
-Voilà »

Elle sortit une bande de linge propre et passa une main au-dessus puis l'appliqua sur le bras du jeune homme, il sursauta au contact du linge humide. Après l'avoir nettoyé, Tomoyo observa attentivement la plaie et sortit un aiguille et du fil puis commença à recoudre le bars du jeune homme qui se mit à grimacer.

« Lika va chercher la pâte de pavot !  
-Tout de suite princesse.  
-Pourquoi vous avez l'intention d'en prendre ? Demanda Eriol en grimaçant dans une veine tentative d'humour.  
-Pas vraiment, tiens-toi tranquille, c'est presque fini. »

Lika revint au moment où Tomoyo coupait le fil de son ouvrage.

« Donnez-en à tous ce qui nécessite des soins.  
-Bien princesse.  
-Voilà c'est fini.  
-C'est normal qu'on voit encore tous ? Demanda Eriol en regardant le travail effectué par Tomoyo.  
-Oui , si tu veux n'en garder aucun cicatrice, répondit-elle.  
-C'est vrai qu'une plaie à vif c'est tellement…  
-J'en appel aux esprits des airs et de des eaux, exercez sur cette humble créature, vos soins salvateurs. »

Aussitôt le Chinois sentit une douce chaleur se répandre dans son bras, il ferma les yeux pour savourer cette sensation lorsqu'il rouvrit les yeux, Tomoyo observait déjà un autre blessé. Il regarda son bras où juste une boursouflure rosée témoignait de sa profonde entaille.

« Ça va mieux ? Lui demanda Xiaolang arrivé à sa hauteur.  
-Et pas qu'un peu, regarde !  
-Par les divinités célestes, comment elle a fait ?  
-Je sais pas, mais je trouve ça vachement pratique.  
-On devrait l'emmener avec nous sur les champs de bataille, déclara Xiaolang. »

* * *

_Mershi à:_

**Ipikou:** C'est gentil, dsl pour l'attente chuis un peu surchagé en boulot ces derniers temps. ;-)

Dsl pour les fautes de frappe, orthographe et défaut de mis en page, mais c'est les vacances !

_Next access: Xiaolang & Eriol_


	3. Xiaolang & Eriol

**La Secte du Lotus Blanc**

_Partie 3 : Xiaolang et Eriol_

La caravane arriva à Pékin deux jours plus tard, Xiao se sépara des soldats à la caserne et lui et Eriol continuèrent jusqu'au palais.

« Commandeur Li !  
- Oui répondit-il en se retournant sur un énuque essoufflé.  
- Leur majesté l'Empereur et l'impératrice souhaitent rencontrer tous de suite la princesse Manchoue.  
- Je ne…  
- Dîtes à leur majesté que nous arrivons, le coupa Tomoyo. »

L'énuque s'inclina et repartit, Xiaolang foudroya Tomoyo du regard, Eriol sourit doucement amusé par la situation. Ils arrivèrent au pied de l'escalier menant à la salle du trône. Tomoyo descendit de la litière, suivit par Lika qui arrangeait sa tenue et vérifiait une dernière fois l'allure générale de sa maîtresse et s'écarta. La jeune femme portait une tenue semblable à celle de leur première rencontre mais cette fois ci les tons étaient bleutés, son voile se soulevait légèrement au rythme de sa respiration. Les garçons le précédèrent et furent introduit auprès de leur oncle bien avant qu'elle puisse pénétrer dans la salle.

« La princesse Manchoue, Tomoyo-Hime ! Annonça le portier. »

Tomoyo pénétra dans la pièce, au fond se trouvait le couple impérial, Xiaolang et Eriol étaient debout de part et d'autre du trône, le long des murs il y avait les conseillé tous engoncés dans leur robe. Tomoyo resta debout seule au milieu et s'inclina selon les usages de la cour impériale du japon, où elle avait passé une bonne partie de son enfance. L'impératrice lui adressa un gentil sourire, les conseillés retinrent leur souffle et les cousins la regardaient intrigués.

« Tomoyo-Hime, commença l'Empereur, approchez mon enfant. »

Elle s'exécuta à pas menu et calculé arrivé au pied du trône elle releva la tête.

« Selon les registres de la province quasi autonome du Mandchoukouo, vous êtes née en 1484 de la princesse impériale de second rang Sonomi-Hime épouse de Aki-sama un notable proche de son père et de Zhu Youtang, déclara un homme vêtu de noir proche du trône. Le sus-dit Zhu Youtang confirme-t-il sa paternité ?  
- Je confirme, assura l'empereur.  
- La princesse Sonomi du Mandchoukouo a-t-elle confirmé ? »

Tomoyo hocha la tête et sortit l'une de ses fines mains des manches pour tendre un rouleau. L'assistance était stupéfaite, l'impératrice souriant toujours chaleureusement et ses neveux dévisageaient leur compagne de voyage.

« Conformément aux engagements prit par votre tuteur, princesse vous demeurée libre de toute union si elle sied à votre père ou tuteur. Et jusqu'à ce jour vous demeurez impératrice consort de votre frère, Wuzong. Vous obtenez un pavillon et son personnel dans l'aile des proches et accédez au titre de princesse impériale de Chine.  
- Je m'engage à porter la charge qui m'incombe, énonça d'une voix claire, Tomoyo.  
- Qu'on nous laisse, ordonna l'Empereur. »

Tous les conseillés sortirent laissant les proches et l'empereur seul.

« Tomoyo-Hime permettez-moi au nom de toutes les femmes du palais de vous souhaiter la bienvenue, lui dit l'impératrice.  
- Ma chère sœur permettez-moi au nom de toutes les enfants du palais de vous souhaiter la bienvenue.  
- Tomoyo-Hime permettez-moi au nom de toute la Chine de vous souhaiter la bienvenue.  
- C'est trop d'honneur père, mère et cher frère.  
- Approchez mon enfant que je puisse vous regarder. »

Tomoyo se planta devant l'empereur et retira le voile qui masquait son joli visage, l'empereur sourit.

« Vous allez briser bien des cœurs, mon enfant.  
- Sa majesté nous donne beaucoup trop d'importance, répondit avec une révérence Tomoyo.  
- As-tu un souhait petite Tomoyo ?  
- J'aimerais pouvoir rentrer au temple du vent.  
- Comme tu le souhaites, répondit l'empereur.  
- Dame Yelan en est toujours la supérieure ?  
- Oui.  
- Ma sœur lorsque vous êtes entrée j'ai eut peur de découvrir une femme banale mais la vérité est bien au dela de mes espérances.  
- C'est très gentil, lui répondit-elle avec un sourire forcé.  
- Je pense que nous allons vous lasser prendre place dans vos quartiers.  
- Je suis votre humble servante. »

Tomoyo se retira accompagnée de l'impératrice.

« Mon oncle, commença Xiaolang, nous aimerions vous entretenir d'un sujet épineux.  
- Qu'on nous laisse !  
- La princesse Tomoyo est la prochaine cible du Lotus, déclara Xiao.  
- Comment ?  
- Sur le chemin du retour nous avons été attaqués, ils en avaient uniquement après Tomoyo-Hime, expliqua Eriol.  
- Ils ont dit pourquoi ?  
- Non, mais je ne crois pas que ce soit une attaque directe à l'encontre de votre trône.  
- C'est également mon avis.  
- Très bien vous pouvez disposer. »

Les garçons saluèrent leur oncle et sortirent, direction le pavillon familial, où ils furent accueillit par leur vielle nourrisse et l'une des femmes de chambre de Feimei.

« Yuki, dis à Eriol que je sors, lança Xiaolang en quittant du pavillon.  
- Bien maître Li. »

Xiaolang sortit de l'enceinte protectrice de la cité impériale pour se mêler à la foule de Pékin populaire. Les ménagères se pressaient autour des étales, les marchants ambulant criant pour attirer le client. Il embrassa la foule et aperçu une mèche châtain clair au milieu de la masse noir. Il s'en approcha, la jeune fille était accompagnée d'une vieille femme appuyée sur une canne.

« Miss Fa ? »

Elle se retourna vivement et grimaça.

« Maître Li, dit-elle légèrement froidement.  
- Vous ai-je offensé d'une quelconque manière ? Demanda surprit Xiao.  
- À votre avis ?  
- Ying Ton frère et ton fiancé nous attendent, lui dit la vieille femme.  
- Votre fiancé ? Vous êtes fiancée ? S'étonna Xiaolang.  
- Depuis 15 jours ! Je ne peux plus entrer au temple du vent et je dois épouser un ami de la famille pour éviter le scandale ! Alors ne venez pas me demander en quoi vous avez bien pu m'offenser. Au revoir Maître Li. »

Elle allait passer devant lui quand il la retint. Ying Fa poussa un cri de douleur et se retourna, attirant le regard des badauds sur eux.

« Hime ! S'exclama la vieille femme.  
- Lâchez-moi Maître Li ! Grogna Ying en soutenant son regard au travers de son voile, ses deux émeraudes brûlantes de rage et d'un mépris mal contenu.  
- Veuillez me suivre mademoiselle ! Lui ordonna Xiaolang toujours vêtu de son uniforme.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Trouble à l'ordre publique !  
- Maître Li lâchez-moi ou…  
- Ou quoi ? Demanda-t-il amusé.  
- Je porte plainte pour harcèlement !  
- Vous n'oseriez pas, dit-il blanc.  
Ne me sous-estimez pas maître.  
- C'était donc ça ! S'exclama une voix masculine.  
- Hatori !  
- Tu as accepté ce mariage pour que j'élève le bâtard du clan Li ! CATIN !  
- Je n'ai pas eut le choix !  
- Moi je l'ai ! Répliqua le jeune homme en se détournant.  
- Pour la dernière fois, lâchez-moi Li. »

Le jeune homme la lâcha et elle disparue dans la foule se fondant dans la masse comme peu savait le faire. Xiaolang resta hébété quelques minutes et s'éloigna rapidement en direction du poste de la porte Nord. Il se rendit dans la cours et commença des enchaînements à l'épée pour se calmer. Mais rien à faire la jeune fille le hantait, ses gestes n'étaient pas aussi précis que d'habitude. Il rangea sa lame et sortit en direction de la maison clause "Dans les yeux des anges" les grandes portes étaient comme toujours grandes ouvertes et les clients entraient et sortaient comme bon leur semblait. Toya le gérant se porta au devant de Xiaolang, il paraissait de bonne humeur.

« Maître Li, que puis-je pour vous ?  
- Miss Fa !  
- Vous savez que je ne peux pas, se défendit l'homme.  
- Maître Ao, allez me chercher cette jeune fille immédiatement, s'énerva Xiaolang.  
- Vous n'avez donc aucun respect pour nos enfants. Ying n'est pas là pour le moment de toute manière. »

Xiaolang sortit sa bource et y préleva vingt soleils d'or qu'il posa sur le comptoir.

« Dîtes à miss Fa de se présenter ce soir aux portes de la cité impériale avec ses affaires, je vous l'achète ! Si vous faîtes la moindre difficulté je ferai fermer cet endroit en fermer tous ses occupants. »

Puis sans attendre de réponse il ressortit de la maison clause et partit furieux vers la cité interdite.

* * *

Ying Fa arriva très énervée dans la cours de la maison clause, où Toya la retrouva inquiet. 

« Ying, je viens de voir Hatori, il m'a dit que nous avions dû passer à la phase 1 du plan 2.  
- C'était un plan ! S'écria la jeune fille. Vous n'étiez pas obligé de me faire passer pour une paria en place publique !  
- C'était la seule solution, c'est Yukito qui l'a décidé.  
- Je vais vous tuer !  
- Il viendra pour te demander Ying, et il t'achètera fasse à mon refus, tu vas aller vivre là-bas, lui expliqua calmement Toya.  
- Je suis supposée faire quoi ? Le laisser ma prendre ?  
- Tu es une grande magicienne Ying, tu arriveras à lui faire croire ce que tu veux.  
- Seulement si je suis consciente, je ne pourrais pas créer d'illusion si je suis fatiguée ! C'est du suicide !  
- Tu le feras, pourtant. Tu n'as pas le choix, répliqua froidement Toya.  
- Je pourrais tout aussi bien vous trahir !  
- Tu ne le feras pas, ça te condamnerait également.  
- Tous plutôt que de partager son lit !  
- Ying ! Tu le feras parce que l'on a pas le choix ! Claqua la voix de Yukito.  
- Vous m'avez manipulée, Je vous faisais confiance, et vous m'avez abusée, ajout-a-elle dans un murmure.  
- Tu ne veux pas passer ta première fois avec ce salaud, soit, choisi n'importe lequel des membres du lotus, mais ne fais pas tout échouer maintenant Hime.  
- Hum… Hime, je ne le serais plus jamais après ça !  
- Rien n'est éternel petite Hime.  
- Depuis quand avez vous manigancé ça ?  
- Depuis que j'ai fait l 'erreur de t'envoyer là-haut, avoua Toya.  
- Vous pensez vraiment que je puisse être utile au Lotus là-bas ?  
- Je le pense Hime, lui dit plus gentiment Yukito en la prenant dans ses bras.  
- Qui vous protègera lors des attaques ? Qui soignera vos blessures si je suis absente !  
- Nakuru, en est capable, lui assura Toya. Je retourne en boutique.  
- Je… J'le f'rais, lâcha-t-elle dans un souffle.  
- Bien, qui veux-tu que j'aille chercher ?  
- Reste avec moi, lui demanda la jeune fille en le fixant.  
- Moi ? S'étonna le jeune Leader.  
- Après tout c'est ton idée, et puis je n'aime aucun des gars.  
- Si c'est ce que tu veux Hime, souffla-t-il en la soulevant dans ses bras.  
- Où m'emmènes-tu ?  
- Là où même Toya ne nous trouvera pas. »

Il entra la jeune fille dans les bras dans une petite pièce au fond de l'écurie que Ying Fa ne connaissait pas et la déposa sur un matelas couvert de cousin soyeux. Ying Fa le regarda refermer la porte et se rapprocher d'elle doucement. Il posa délicatement ses lèvres sur celle de la jeune fille qui frissonna à ce contact, pas désagréable mais inhabituel, elle lui répondit après quelques secondes et ils basculèrent dans un tourbillon de douceur et volupté. Ying fa s'endormit et Yukito resta à la regarder pendant quelque instant, une main jouant dans ses longs cheveux auburn. Pas étonnant qu'elle ait su attirer l'attention du seigneur Li, petite princesse japonaise, elle le tuerait sûrement le jour où elle apprendrait qu'ils avaient toujours su avec Toya qui elle était vraiment. Sakura-Hime, petite dernière d'un grand magicien impérial Japonais, vivant depuis les troubles en Manchourie, leur intention de départ avait toujours été de s'approprier les pouvoirs de l'enfant pour aider leur cause. Elle le tuerait sûrement…  
Ying Fa se réveilla plus tard, elle était dans sa chambre au dernier étage de la maison clause, ses affaires étaient toute entassée dans un coin de la chambre rangé et prête à l'accompagner dans sa nouvelle vie. Elle soupira et se leva, dans un coin le vieille aveugle qui la servait depuis toujours l'attendait près d'un bain. Toya et Yukito entrèrent suivit de Meilin et Yu. Les deux hommes semblaient légèrement anxieux et ses deux amies étaient effondrées.

« Ça va aller, leur assura Ying en se dévêtant pour entrer dans l'eau. »

Meilin acquiesça docilement et Yu lui jeta un regard où se trahissait son dégoût pour les deux hommes. Yukito baissa les yeux et Toya le regarda en souriant tristement.

« Ça ira parce qu'il le faut, affirma-t-elle d'une petite voix.  
- Bien sur que ça ira, Hime. Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ?  
- Fait bien attention à tout Ying et n'oublis jamais que Dame Yelan est une sorcière, lui conseilla Yukito.  
- Je ferais attention à dame Yelan.  
- Si tu as le moindre problème fait nous le savoir immédiatement.  
- Xiaolang n'est pas un mauvais homme, il est juste très capricieux et jaloux, lui expliqua Yu. Fait bien attention à ne pas attirer les regards et tous ira bien.  
- J'y veillerais.  
- Fais attention à toi ma petite fleur, je viendrais tous les jeudi au jardin impériale pour te voir, lui dit Meilin.  
- C'est noté.  
- Et maintenant messieurs laissez-nous, les chassa gentiment la vieille aveugle. »

Elles habillèrent Ying d'une magnifique tenue rose pâle et blanc. Les mains habiles de la vieille lui firent une coiffure typiquement chinoise et y disposèrent des fleurs. Elles admirèrent leur travail et présentèrent un miroir à la jeune fille, Ying eut le souffle coupé, la jeune fille qui la regardait était une autre. Silhouette fine flottant dans une grande robe à la dernière mode à la cour impériale. Ying avisa la paire de ciseaux qui reposait sur sa commode, s'en saisit et coupa rois mèche des ses cheveux qu'elle donna aux trois femmes, puis elle sortit et rejoignit Yukito à l'écurie. Il lui tendit la bride de Tempête Noir, qu'elle enfourcha et monta sur Douce Mélodie.

« Merci, lui murmura Ying une fois qu'ils furent arrivés devant les rempares de la cité impériale.  
- Ce fut un plaisir, Hime.  
- Cesse de m'appeler comme ça, je ne le serais plus jamais, le rabroua la jeune fille.  
- Toujours pour moi, vielle bien sur toi, dit-il en voyant la silhouette haute de Xiaolang approcher. »

Il vola un baisé à sa protégée et disparu dans la nuit la laissant seule devant les rempares. Le jeune chinois arriva à sa hauteur et sourit.

« Eh bien, ce n'était pas si compliqué. Vous allez bien depuis ce matin ? »

Ying Fa se contenta de lui jeter un regard glacial.

« Comme tu voudras, suis-moi ! »

Il attrapa la bride du cheval et les guida tous deux au travers des nombreux chemins tortueux qui menaient à son pavillon. Eriol l'attendait sur le pas de la porte, son regard changea lorsqu'il aperçut la jeune fille.

« Ta mère ne permettra pas qu'elle reste !  
- Bien sur que si, je l'ai achetée, c'est la propriété des Li maintenant, répliqua Xiaolang.  
- Tuas fait quoi ?  
- Je l'ai achetée !  
- Faîtes comme si je n'étais pas là, j'adore qu'on me confonde avec un arbre.  
- Débrouilles-toi comme tu veux Xiao mais n'oublis pas que l'on part dans deux jours, continua Eriol ignorant la jeune fille.  
- Elle nous accompagnera, affirma Xiaolang. »

Eriol s'éloigna en grognant quelque chose et disparu dans le pavillon.

« Viens ! »

Ying Fa obtempéra et descendit de sa monture, Xiaolang saisit sa main et l'entraîna vers ce qui devait être sa chambre. Il referma la porte et se retourna vers elle. Elle le regardait froidement avec une lueur de défit au font de ses prunelles émeraude. Il avait déjà croisé ce regard, mais où ?

« Demain Yuki s'occupera de vous trouver une tenue d'équitation pour le voyage, mais pour le moment nous avons mieux à faire, déclara-t-il laconique. »

Elle ne dit rien et continua à le fixer. Il l'attrapa par le poignet provoquant comme le matin-même un cri de douleur.

« Ahh ! Vous me faîtes mal !  
- Au moins tu parles. Qu'est-ce que tu as au poignet ? »

Elle garda encore le silence exaspérant son hôte qui releva la manche de sa robe qui ne révéla rien de bien probant. Xiaolang la sonda du regard, elle n'avait pas simulé la douleur mais rien n'était apparent.

« Si tu ne veux pas parler, je te ferais crier, rien n'es plus facile avec une femme, déclara-t-il avec hauteur. Déshabilles-toi ! »

Ying ne cilla pas et n'entama aucun mouvement pour exécuter l'ordre du jeune homme. Furieux il s'approcha d'elle et sortant une lame de sa poche déchira ses vêtements qui tombèrent au sol dans un bruissement. Elle le fusilla du regard mais ne bougea pas et garda le silence. Il entreprit de se débarrasser de ses propres vêtements, et bientôt ils se retrouvèrent nu l'un face à l'autre. Xiaolang l'entraîna sur son lit et commença à la caresser, sans provoquer la moindre réaction chez elle. En faite durant tout le temps que dura cette union elle ne broncha pas le laissant assouvir ses besoin et souiller son corps, se donnant ainsi une raison valable de lui en vouloir et de projeter sa vengeance sur lui lorsque l'heure viendrait. A présent il dormait la tête sur sa poitrine l'un de ses seins emprisonné dans sa main gauche, son souffle était régulier. Elle tenta de se dégager doucement mais en vain, elle entendit des pas dans le couloir et la silhouette du cousin paru dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il la regarda légèrement surprit, elle le fixa sans animosité, sans sentiment du tout. Derrière lui une jeune femme se tenait droite comme un I, elle lui jeta un coup d'œil et laissa échapper un soupire. Eriol rentra dans la chambre et s'approcha du lit, la jeune femme sur les talons, il dégagea Ying du corps de son cousin. Elle attrapa un drap pour couvrir son corps et lui jeta un regard d'incompréhension.

« Venez, chuchota-t-il. »

Elle le suivit donc, la jeune femme sur les talons. Il les guida jusqu'à une salle d'eau où une domestique l'attendait avec un grand bassin d'eau fraîche.

« Prend un bain nous discuterons pendant ce temps, lui dit le jeune homme.  
- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il ouvrant la bouche pour la première fois depuis son entré dans la maison.  
- Vous allez m'accompagner, mademoiselle, intervint la jeune femme. Eriol-san est venu me chercher dès votre arrivée, vous vivrez dans le pavillon des femmes à mon service. Maître Li tout neveu de l'empereur ne peut y accéder.  
- Merci, souffla Ying en entrant dans l'eau.  
- Je suis la fille de l'Empereur temps que vous resterez avec moi, il ne vous arrivera rien de fâcheux, lui assura la jeune femme. Je m'appel Tomoyo.  
- Ying Fa.  
- Je suis sur que nous ferons bon ménage, déclara avec entrain Tomoyo.  
- J'ai fait prévenir votre cousin et votre frère des changements intervenus.  
- Je vous remercie Maître Eriol. Feining avait raison a votre sujet.  
- Feining ?  
- Lune Céleste, lui répondit avec un sourire étrange la jeune fille.  
- Vous avez quel âge ?  
- J'avais l'âge pour rentrer au temple du vent, répondit-elle froidement.  
- C'était donc ça, souffla Eriol. Vierge tu seras, alors prêtresse on t'ordonnera.  
- Merci de me le rappeler, siffla-t-elle de son bassin.  
- Peut-être que si mademoiselle Fa fait preuve de quelques capacités nous pourrons arranger cela.  
- Je ne vois pas par quel miracle cela pourrait s'arranger.  
- Vous verrez, répondit énigmatiquement Tomoyo. »

Elle frappa dans ses mains et trois femmes rentrèrent, chargées de divers objets. Ying Fa sortit de son bain et les trois femmes entreprirent de l'habiller au plus grand plaisir de Tomoyo qui pouvait laisser libre cour à ses folies vestimentaire sur sa poupée géante. Ying Fa se regarda dans le miroir que lui présentait l'une des femmes. Ses cheveux étaient relevés en deux macarons dont de nombreuses mèches s'échappaient, retenues par des rubans vert clair, sur son front brillait une émeraude sertit dans un socle d'or. Elle portait une robe semblable à celle qu'avait maltraité Xiaolang, d'une couleur unique à savoir le vert clair, composée de nombreuse épaisseur d'étoffe très fine, douce comme de l'eau et aussi légère que le vent. Tomoyo battit des mains, satisfaite de leur travaille et Eriol se permit l'ombre d'un sourire en regardant la jeune fille qui semblait réincarner la pureté même.

« Voilà qui vous sied à merveille !  
- Merci mademoiselle Tomoyo.  
- Vous devriez y aller, Xiaolang ne va pas tarder à se réveiller.  
- Nous y allons, bon voyage Eriol-san, dit Tomoyo en passant devant lui.  
- Je reviendrais dès que possible Hime. »

Eriol regarda Tomoyo-Hime partir en direction de ses quartiers la petite Ying Fa avec elle. Elle lui rappelait quelqu'un, quelqu'un d'ancien, une présence qu'on ne devrait pas oublier mais qui nous échappe se dissolvant dans le vent inévitablement. Maintenant il allait devoir affronter la colère de son cousin, ce dernier devait d'ailleurs venir de se réveiller, vu le cri qui raisonnait dans le pavillon habituellement si tranquille.

« Xiaolang tu as perdu quelque chose ? Lui demanda Eriol en arrivant devant lui.  
- Où est Ying ?  
- Je ne sais pas, les fleurs sont si fragile et éphémère, peut-être s'est-elle flânée.  
- Arrête de parler comme ça et répond !  
- Elle demeure au pavillon des femmes, lâcha Eriol finalement.  
- Quoi ?  
- Tomoyo-Hime était-là quand tu l'as amené, il lui manquait une suivante Ying lui a plu donc elle nous l'a rachetée et l'a emmené après que tu te soie endormie. C'est la fille de l'empereur je ne pouvais pas la lui refuser.  
- Rah ! T'en loupe pas une !  
- T'as du culot, je t'ai sauvé des griffes de ta mère, se défendit son cousin. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que la présence de Ying l'aurait profondément horripilée.  
- Je fais faire comment moi maintenant ? Je vais devoir aller demander à la princesse Tomoyo si elle veut bien me prêter sa nouvelle suivante ?  
- Tu te passe de sa présence !  
- Mais je l'aime ! S'écria le jeune homme.  
- Jolie façon de le lui faire comprendre que de la violer.  
- Eh elle n'a pas protesté.  
- Elle n'a pas non plus approuvé, lui fit judicieusement remarquer Eriol. On part demain à l'aube.  
- Je sors ! »

Eriol regarda son cousin sortir de la demeure, dubitatif. Peut-être l'aimait-il vraiment mais dans ce cas pourquoi la forcer ? Et puis peut-être que ce n'était-ce qu'une obsession ? Xiaolang erra jusqu'à la demeure des femmes, un énuque l'arrêta.

« Je veux vois la princesse Tomoyo.  
- Qui la demanda ?  
- Xiaolang li, Neveu de l'empereur.  
- Je vais voir. »

Le semi-homme parti laissant la place à un autre et revint quelques minutes plus tard accompagné d'une jeune femme.

« Mademoiselle Lika.  
- Maître Li, si vous voulez bien me suivre, lui répondit avec une révérence Lika. »

Ils s'enfoncèrent au travers du dédale du quartier des femmes, il croisa sa tante qui lui adressa un sourire radieux et partit en direction de la grande salle de l'empereur. Et arrivèrent devant le pavillon de l'héritière, plus petit que celui de l'impératrice, il avait des dimensions imposantes. Tomoyo se trouvait dans le grand jardin sa panthère devant elle, un peu en retrait Ying Fa jouait du Xiao en compagnie d'une joueuse de luth.

« Maître Li, que puis-je pour vous ? Lui demanda amusée Tomoyo.  
- Tomoyo-Hime, je crains que vous ayez ravi de notre illustre maison son rayon de soleil, déclara le jeune homme un minimum diplomate.  
- Je ne vois ici aucune de vos sœurs maître Li.  
- Vous m'avez très bien compris, ne jouez pas à ce jeu avec moi, princesse.  
- Hum Maître Li, Vous devez vouloir parler de mademoiselle Ying Fa ?  
- Précisément.  
- J'ai peur que vos droits sur cette jeune fille ne soient plus, elle est la propriété de l'empereur, à mon service et 125ème concubine royale, du premier cercle.  
- L'empereur ne l'a jamais vue, c'est ridicule.  
- Mais pourtant bien réel, déclara Tomoyo. Elle doit d'ailleurs rencontrer sa majesté ce soir.  
- Tu me le payeras sorcière, siffla-t-il.  
- Ton cousin avait raison, ta raison est dérangée, partez à l'aube, j'essaierais d'oublier cet affront durant votre absence.  
- Votre majesté, dit-il entre ses dents en se retirant.  
- Tomoyo-Hime, je voudrais, commença Ying hésitante.  
- Bien sur, vas-y mais fait attention.  
- Merci maîtresse. »

Ying détala dans la direction qu'avait empruntée Xiaolang quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle le trouva qui se dirigeait furieux vers la sortit du quartier femmes.

« Maître Li ! »

Il se retourna, et regarda la jeune fille se diriger vers lui légèrement essoufflée.

« Maître Li, je voulais… »

Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de terminer sa phrase et plaqua sa bouche sur la sienne avec avidité. Elle mit un certain temps à lui répondre mais le fit à son grand bonheur.

« Jolie fleur, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Tu me fuis puis me cours après, serais-tu si confuse ?  
- Je fuis le monstre, pas l'homme, Maître Li. Vous m'auriez tuée et malgré toute la répugnance que vos actes peuvent m'inspirer, je pense que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien.  
- C'est pour me dire ça que tu es venue jusqu'ici ?  
- En partie, lorsque vous reviendriez j'aimerais savoir si nous pourrons chevaucher ensemble. La princesse Tomoyo est très gentille mais les chevaux lui font terriblement peur et l'empereur m'interdira toue sortit non accompagnée.  
- Hum, vous allez me rendre fou, jolie fleur, nous verrons à ce moment, dit-il avant de l'embrasser. »

Puis il partit laissant Ying avec une drôle d'expression machiavélique sur le visage. Elle retourna vers son pavillon, pendant qu'il finissait de rassembler ses affaires. Eriol lui jeta un coup d'œil et paru rassuré, Xiaolang paraissait étrangement serein comme si quelque chose retenait toute sa rage et sa fureur. Peut-être Tomoyo avait-elle utilisé d'un charme sur lui pour annihiler ses sentiments. Ils partirent le lendemain matin comme prévu et rejoignirent en une semaine Hong Kong où il retrouvèrent Yelan et sa sœur.

« Xiaolang, Eriol, nous étions inquiètes, j'avais un mauvais pressentiment, les accueillit Yelan.  
- Eriol mon fils chéri !  
- Mère je vais bien, s'irrita le jeune homme - Comment s'est passé votre mission ?  
- À quoi ressemble la princesse ?  
- Bien, nous avons essuyé une attaque du Lotus sur le chemin du retour. Mère vous aviez raison ils ont de puissant mage dans leur rang, les informa Xiaolang.  
- La princesse l'est également, non ?  
- Oui.  
- L'empereur devrait se méfier de cette intrigante, souffla Yelan.  
- Il se trouve Que Tomoyo-Hime est en réalité sa fille, les coupa Eriol.  
- Sa fille, ça change tout, s'effondra Yelan abasourdie. C'est la fille de cette femme, de la japonaise ?  
- Oui, ma tante. Je dois ajouter qu'elle vous tien en très haute estime.  
- Pourquoi ça ?  
- Elle est rentrée au temple du vent et que vous en soyez la supérieure l'a confortée dans son choix.  
- Hum, Sonomi-Hime la princesse maudite, ainsi ta fille a survécue à la malédiction. Pourtant le cristal indiquait que le sang des mages du soleil avait été répandu.  
- C'est cela qu'elle voulait dire, murmura Eriol.  
- Qui ?  
- Vous êtes la sorcière de l'empereur, celle qu'elle rêve de rencontrer, dit-il à haute voix.  
- Tu es bien trop déductif mon neveu, lui dit avec un sourire amusé Yelan.  
- Vous…  
- Je suis la sorcière de l'Empire, oui ! Ça t'étonne Xiaolang ?  
- Vous dîtes toujours détester les mages, mais vous en êtes une vous-même.  
- Mon fils, mage ou pas, c'est notre héritage toujours dans l'ombre de l'empereur, vigilant et prompt à le défendre contre toutes attaques. Nous rentrons bientôt, il faut trouver ce mage que le Lotus utilise. »

* * *

**Mershi à:**  
_**Clairette:**_ hum... Whaou t'es trop forte et moi sans doute aussi subtile qu'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine, lol. Alors vi Ying Fa veut bien dire fleur de cerisier en chinois, mais vu le nombre de nom chinois que tu emplois toi-même dans Pour toi seulement, je ne dois pas t'apprendre grand chose sur cette langue des plus compliquée (soit dit en passant j'adore cette fic!) Et pour Tomoyo ben sa cousine est morte il y a déjà quelques années donc... et c'est bien cette charmante courtisane qui a bléssé notre gentil Eriol. Voilà, j'espère vraiment que cette suite te plaira en attendant ton prochain chapitre.  
**_Ipikou:_** De l'hystérie, non de la folie, oui, définitivement. Ce personnage se bât depuis un très jeune âge donc pour lui c'est presque jouissif de tuer, attention futur serial killer en liberté! Non, je rigole. merci à toi de me lire.  
_**Intoccabile: **_Que d'enthousiasme, ça me fait plaisir et je m'excuse d'avance auprès de toi des nombreux retard de publication. En temps que lectrice souvent frustrée par une suite qui met cent an à arriver. Bizz. 

_**Hinatea:**_ C'est vrai tu continueras à me lire malgré l'éloignement, j'en suis toute retournée, t'es un amour. bon courage de ta lointaine allemagne et n'oubli pas qu'on est tous avec toi (eh oui Mister est aussi inclu)  
_**Cyntiale:**_ Vi elle a perdu la mémoire, c'est triste, n'est-ce pas? Enfin elle l'a retrouvera, ou peut-être pas... Pour ce qui est de Fujitaka c'est l'ancien grand magicien de la cour de l'empereur du Japon et il est seulement seigneur d'une partie de la Manchourie. j'espère que ça t'éclaire un peu, j'adore compliquer les relations familiales de mes perso pour le plaisir d'embrouiller le lecteur.  
**_Mathilde:_** Hum, comment dire, du temps à écrire, pas vraiment en faite quand ça vient, ça vient. Par contre j'ai passé beaucoup de temps à me renseigner sur des détails sans importance qui pour moi sont cruciaux et donc à éplucher l'histoire et les moeurs de l'époque.

Voilà pour la suite elle est en cours d'écriture, je suis désolée d'avoir mit tant de temps écrire cette partie. J'espère que ça vous plait toujours autant.  
Bizz à Tous

Lily

_ Next Access: La Fleur, l'Empereur, La Magicienne et le Guerrier_


End file.
